


Bang

by Rakizna



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/Rakizna
Summary: Michael Burnham and Gabriel Lorca arriving on Discovery's bridge in the Mirror Universe...Lorca's perspective on playing the prisoner.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Discovery Drabbles





	Bang

_ Bang.  _

With Michael at his arm, he smashes his head against the turbolift door. His ears ring as his skull cracks into solid duranium, his skin splits open, warm cascades of fresh crimson trail down his face. 

They can't afford not to make it look real. In this hostile world, survival is all. He doesn't like putting his life in somebody else's hands---definitely doesn't like having to play the role of a prisoner with a bounty on his head---but sometimes the ends justify terrible means. 

And besides, he trusts Michael---as much as he trusts anyone---to get them both out of there alive. 

Blood trickling down the side of his neck, staining the black leather jacket collar, Michael escorts him onto  _ Discovery _ 's bridge. 

Long live the Empire. 


End file.
